


phases of being lovesick

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, Lovesickness, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	phases of being lovesick

Ståle war sich sicher, dass es eigentlich keine gute Idee war.  
Nein, er war sich sicher, dass es die bescheuertste Idee war, die er jemals gehabt haben mochte.  
Aber, dennoch lag er nun in der, überzulaufen drohenden Badewanne. Das heiße Wasser rauschte aber dennoch weiterhin in die Wanne und der Geruch des perlenden, viel zu penetrant nach Lavendel stinkenden Schaums, überdeckte sogar den Geschmack des billigen Wodkas, mit dem der junge Snowboarder sich über den harten Trennungsschmerz hatte hinweghelfen wollen.  
Leider war Liebeskummer scheinbar aber vollkommen immun gegen billigen Wodka.  
„Ernsthaft, Sandbech?“, plötzlich beugte sich Frodes dunkles, bärtiges Gesicht über die Wanne und Ståle grinste betrunken zu ihm auf und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Fro … Frosche!“ „Ich dachte aus dem Alter wärst sogar du endlich raus ...“, seufzend nahm ihm sein Bruder die bereits halbleere Flasche ab und stellte sie abwesend auf die Toilette, bevor er sich dann vor die Wanne kniete und Ståle erstmals betrachtete, „ … seit … dein Nachhilfelehrer dich damals abgewiesen und hat und du dich mit Papas teurem Cognac abgeschossen hast ...“  
„Wohl nisch ...“, Ståles Stimme schien immer undeutlicher zu werden und Frode konnte gerade noch zugreifen, als sein kleiner Bruder beim Schulterzucken den Halt zu verlieren schien und beinahe in den lavendelfarbenden Fluten versunken wäre, „Fill misch … beschrinken … Sh … Schaun hasch … Schlusch … gemascht ...“ „Oh ...“, Frode wirkte nicht wirklich überrascht, sondern schien für eine Sekunde eher schon beinahe erfreut über diese Nachricht, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck dann aber wieder sanfter wurde. Behutsam strich er seinem Bruder eine der feuchten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und seufzte, „ … Oh man … Kleiner … Es tut mir leid ...“  
„War wohl dasch beschte … Isch … häsche esch … be … bescht... immt … verkackt ...“, Ståle lächelte traurig und gestikulierte ungelenk, als versuchte er seine Worte damit zu unterstreichen, aber Frode hielt sie fest, nachdem sie ihn mehrmals beinahe ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, „Trotzdem … tut es mir leid, kleiner Bruder.“ „Du firscht schentimental!“, Ståle kicherte albern und Frode, der Mühe hatte ihn erneut vor dem Ertrinken im langsam auskühlenden Lavendelwasser zu bewahren, seufzte kummervoll, „Und du bist ein Idiot.“

__

„Ok … und auf drei ...“, Frode zog mit einem raschen Ruck die Bettdecke zurück und musterte seinen zusammengerollten kleinen Bruder, der noch immer genauso dalag, wie er ihn in der letzten Nacht ins Bett gebracht hatte, „Eins … zwei ...“ „Verschwinde … Frode ...“, brummte Ståle kaum hörbar in sein Kopfkissen und stöhnte dann auf, „Und töte mich vorher … mein Kopf ...“  
„Nichts da.“ , Frode beugte sich über den Jüngeren, schlang seine Arme um die schmale Taille seines Bruders und rümpfte dann aber reichlich angeekelt die Nase, „Sag mal, wann hast du eigentlich das letzte Mal geduscht …?“ „Leische … Nischt … laut ...“, murmelte Ståle, aber Frode verdrehte nur die Augen und zählte ungerührt weiter, bevor er seinen Bruder dann in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen und zu stützen, „Drei … Rise and shine, mein kleines Stålemäuschen!“  
„Arschloch … Mein Kopf explodiert ...“, murmelte Ståle und lehnte sich, kurz auch leise würgend, schwer gegen seinen großen Bruder, der ihm aber nur mit einem müden, brüderlichen Lächeln kurz durch die strähnigen, blonden Haare wuschelte, „Eine Dusche hilft da bestimmt auch.“

Einige Sachen erwähnte Frode sicherheitshalber nicht.  
Er verschwieg, dass es sich um eine kalte, den Kreislauf anregende Dusche handeln würde. Ebenso hatte er darüber geschwiegen, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht nur ins Badezimmer, sondern auch unter die Dusche begleiten und dafür sorgen würde, dass der Snowboarder sich tatsächlich waschen und sich nicht wieder halbwegs ertränken würde.  
Ja, es war nicht wirklich einer von Ståles stolzesten Momenten.  
„FRODE! DU VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH!“  
„Halt doch einfach still ...“  
„Nimm deine Finger da weg!“  
„Kleinkind!“

__

„Es wird besser … jeden Tag ein kleines Bisschen.“, Frode seufzte; ließ sich einige Wochen später neben seinem kleinen, noch immer blassen und neben sich stehenden Bruder auf die Coch sinken und griff behutsam nach seiner Hand, „Ich verspreche es dir.“ „Du … versprichst es?“, das Misstrauen stand deutlich in den blauen Augen geschrieben und Frode seufzte noch einmal, bevor er dann aber nickte, „Hör zu … Das hier wird das einzige Mal sein, dass ich … seit du Laufen gelernt hast … mit dir Händchen halte, Kleiner … Aber, ich verspreche dir … ES. WIRD. BESSER.“  
„Danke ...“, Ståle hielt den Blick gesenkt, aber seine roten Wangen verrieten, wie schwer ihm dieses eine Wort fiel. „Dafür nicht.“, Frode zog den Jüngeren nun grinsend in seine Arme und kitzelte ihn, „Ich habe mich übrigens mit Lars unterhalten ...“ „Fro ...“, Ståle stöhnte, aber endlich gelang es ihm sich aus dem festen Griff seines großen Bruders zu befreien, „ … de … Nein ...“ „Wir hatten ein langes und ertragreiches Gespräch ...“, der ältere Sandbech schaffte es seine Miene neutral zu halten, aber in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk … zusammen mit Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder, „Und, deswegen haben wir beschlossen dich zu verkuppeln.“ „Frode ...“, Ståle hob abwehrend die Hände, aber sein Bruder beachtete ihn gar nicht, „Lars sagte, er habe da auch schon jemanden im Auge … jemand ganz speziellen ...“ „Anders?“, Hoffnung glomm in den blauen Augen auf, aber Frode zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung.“  
„Mist.“

–

Der Mann ihm gegenüber war nicht Anders.  
Na ja, er war Anders, aber nicht der Anders, den Ståle eigentlich gemeint hatte.  
Nein, dieser Anders war kleiner als er, hatte hektische rote Flecken auf den blassen Wangen und die wirklich erstaunlichsten silbernen Augen, die Ståle jemals gesehen hatte. Außerdem war der Kleine flauschig und niedlich … Und wirkte so traurig und verunsichert, dass Ståle ihn am liebsten zu sich gezogen und nicht mehr losgelassen hätte …

Wenn nicht die Wunden von Shaun noch immer nicht ganz verheilt wären!  
Und ihn wortlos ermahnten den Fehler nicht noch einmal zu begehen ...

Das niedliche Himmelfahrtsnäschen krauste sich.  
Die blassen Lippen, die er nur zu gerne geküsst hätten, verzogen sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln.  
Die langen Finger, die er nur zu gerne auf seiner Haut gespürt hätte, verkrampften sich auf seinem Schoss.  
Plötzlich kicherte Anders.  
Ståle erstarrte.  
Es war einfach … niedlich.  
Und Ståle Hals über Kopf verliebt.  
Rettungslos verloren.  
Im Banne eines Daunenfeins.


End file.
